Electrostatic discharge ("ESD") is the flow of electrostatic charge from a charged object. For example, a capacitor experiences ESD from one capacitor terminal to the other if the accumulated charge, and thus the voltage, across capacitor terminals is sufficiently large.
One source of ESD is, for example, the finger of a human being. As human beings engage in every day activities, electrostatic charge often accumulates in their bodies. This electrostatic charge is discharged from, for example, the finger when the finger contacts another object capable of receiving the charge. ESD can be damaging if the receiving object is circuitry containing minute wires, such as in, for example, VLSI and ULSI circuits. Fortunately, most circuits are protected by packaging and/or computer cases to avoid direct human contact. However, other circuits are not isolated from direct human contact or contact with other objects capable of accumulating electrostatic charge.
Therefore, what is desired is a package and packaging method for ESD protection in circuits that are not isolated from objects capable of accumulating electrostatic charge.